Not Alone, Just Outnumbered'
by xiXlToxiclXix
Summary: After Eggman's goal was finally acomplished, Sonic must find a way to stop it at all costs. When he is caught in his own mistake, however, Eggman uses that to his advantage, changing things with a familiar weapon, and leaving Tails to cope with it all. Can Sonic control himself? Or will Tails have to try and bring Sonic back on his own? Is their friendship truly strong? :Hiatus:
1. Where the heck am I?

**Hi y'all! Here's another story!**

**Gee, this prologue is short… I normally write more words than this… Oh well! I hope y'all enjoy it anyway!**

**So… Let me know what'cha all think by reviewing! I'll gladly continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All related characters go to SEGA.**

* * *

A white, monochrome room stretched as far as the eye could see, as a cobalt hedgehog wondered throughout it's depths.

"Where am I…? Is this place empty…?" He asked himself, as he walked about in utter confusion. He wasn't quite sure of his whereabouts, but he knew Eggman had somehow managed to shoot some do-hickey at him. "Hmm… Well, guess I'll look around. There's no harm in seeing where that do-hickey brought me!" The blue blur ran about, getting slightly bored of the same scenery. His eyes could have been blinded if the room brightened even more. It was all the same. No objects, no houses or anything of that sort. Just white, white and more white. "No buildings, check! No plants, check! No chilidog stand, unfortunately, check! No Egghead, definitely check!" The hedgehog sighed and scratched his head, while trying to think of something. He was broke from his thoughts moments later.

_HAVE WE BEATEN SONIC YET? HAVE WE? HAVE WE?_

_It… seems so._

Voices echoed about the room, as Sonic shivered and cried out, "Huh? What's that noise? Who's been beaten? It's definitely not me, 'cause I'm standing right here, right as rain!" The hedgehog got into a stance, as he felt his reflexes take over. Silence seeped over the blank area, while the hedgehog stood there, waiting for some sort of response or attack. When nothing happened, he regained his composure, and then folded his arms, while tapping his feet rather impatiently. "Okay, which wise-guy's gonna tell me what's going on?"

_S-S-Sonic…_

The hedgehog jumped, as he flashed continuous glances around the blank area. He had heard something. Something he didn't normally hear… in his head, that is. Sure, he'd heard his name spoken many times, but this voice had suddenly snapped his realization alert. He knew exactly who it was.

"Is… Is that Tails?" The blue creature asked himself aloud, flabbergasted, as he stared around the room in bewilderment. "Where are ya, Bud?" The blue hero received no answer, just pure, dead silence. Oh, how he hated pure, dead silence. It always creeped him out within moments; then again, hearing voices is even creepier. His body seemed to be frazzled moments later, only to hype up again like the hyper-active hero he was. He wondered how he could get out of this, with it being quite impossible to run around what seemed to be the same thing, over and over again. He couldn't help but jump slightly at the next voice.

_OH, HO, HO, HO!_

"Eggman…? What's he so chipper about?" Okay, this was strange, even for him. How on Earth was he hearing voices in his head? It had to be something other than 'he was delirious'. Without a second thought, he grumbled about how hungry he was, as he hadn't had breakfast that morning, which normally consisted of hordes of chilidogs.

_Did it work?_

"Did what work?" Okay, just what was going on here? Why wasn't anyone telling Sonic what was going on? Nobody knows. All Sonic could do was act all confused, daydream about chilidogs, or try to figure a way out of this.

_Sonic, dispose of this pest!_

"No one's gonna boss me around-" Sonic stopped his sentence in mid-way, as something square appeared in the room. It looked like some sort of television. As the picture fizzled, Sonic scratched his head, unable to gather what was happening. However, his confused expression was replaced with shock as the screen faded into a familiar looking, deserted street. Tails was standing there, alone. A shadow had him cornered, a dark and almost menacing shadow. The shadow was getting closer, an impassive sound in it's footsteps. The yellow, two-tailed fox shook in fear, while raising his hands up defensively, as he backed away to a dead end wall. His expression was filled with concern, worry and last of all, fear.

_Sonic…. Please!_

Upon recognizing the same, concerned voice, Sonic jumped about frantically, looking for a way to aid his 'little buddy', while calling out, "TAILS! I'm coming to save ya, pal! Just hang in there!" Sonic began speeding around the room like a crazed maniac, and as the blue blur he was, all the while hoping to bust out of this blank prison.

_Oh, this is more fun than ruling the world!_

"And you'd know a lot about that, wouldn't ya, Egghead?" Sonic gave his cheeky grin, which immediately vanished into a determined look. He ran faster and faster about the room, occasionally wondering if he'd get out of this one. He didn't know where he was, but he _needed _to get out. He _needed_ to help Tails. He _needed_ to stop any crazy plan that the mad scientist was planning. He _couldn't_ fail the world again, not this time. He'd never give up. Eggman had gone too far! Too far for even the normal circumstances! 'Hang on, buddy…' That thought rushed through his mind, as he ran faster. Strangely, no wind blew like it normally did. This was quite unnerving, as the hedgehog always expected the wind to rustle through his quills, which normally calmed him and helped him think straight. Unfortunately, wherever he ran, it would be the same, as if he was making no progress at all on the escape.

_Stop this, Faker!_

"Wait… That's…-AGHHH!" Sonic screamed a shrill, high yelp, as his head hurt with such agony, that it was almost unbearable. It was like his brain was caving in on itself, or someone had just swung a massive mallet on his head with such force. The brutal pain kept kicking in so much, that he couldn't bear it any longer. He came to a skid stop, and doubled over in pain. His body sprawled on the floor, as the white surface around him flickered slightly. No one spoke, as all that was heard were the moans and yelps of pain coming from the azure hero. To him, his head had just blown up, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Well, well, well…. Seems my journey wasn't such a waste of time…." The blue hedgehog heard the voice, but it didn't echo like the others. This one was close. The voice was malice and dark, one that he might have regretted in his nightmares. As he winced one eye open, he saw what puzzled him most. Something black stood there, something wearing jet shoes.

'Shadow…? No.' Sonic thought, as he screwed up his eyes to focus more. It looked like Shadow… But it couldn't be… because his streaks were different in colour. 'A spray?' The azure hedgehog asked himself, unaware that two reptile, green eyes were staring at him. Sonic felt his will fade away slightly, his head lowering to the ground. As he slipped into unconsciousness, twisted laughter echoed throughout the area...

* * *

**Okay! New story! YAY! :D**

**Can anyone take a guess at where Sonic IS? Follow the clues, and you'll easily find out… Wow. Am I some sort of riddle person now? Is that even a riddle? Oh well. **

**R & R please, Guys! ;)**


	2. Who the heck is this guy?

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! Reviews keep me going! : )**

**Another chappie for you all!**

**A little more is explained of where Sonic might be, and we find out about what Tails is up to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All related characters go to SEGA. (But you knew that already...)**

* * *

A gentle wind blew through the beach, as soft footsteps were heard. The bright, blue sky shone over many living beings, the rays keeping them warm. The sand was soft to touch, leaving anyone to step on it as they pleased. Plants, flowers and trees grew around the far end of the seashore, creating vibrant, colourful clearings. Fluffy, white clouds parted and passed throughout each other. The sand blew about in the wind, calming even some, which could be harmful if it became caught in their eye. Chirping was heard from nearby birds, which brightened up to beach's tune, making it peppy. A small, yellow, two-tailed fox stood by a red plane, a wrench in hand. He walked towards the plane's engine, and opened the hatch. After some consideration of thought, he decided to alter the engine, and to take his time to be wary as well. Within seconds he was as busy as a bee, speedily tinkering with the engine. Light clanging and banging was heard as he continued to fiddle with it, a joyful expression on his face. He whipped his head around the beach, looking for anyone that might spot him. He gave a sigh of relief, before turning back to the plane, his eyes glowing with concentration. He shut the hatch carefully, and looked around once more. The wrench was replaced with a blue paintbrush moments later. With a little hesitation, he slapped blue paint on the metal, which made it stand out within the sand. Humming to himself happily, he continued spreading the paint on the aircraft's surface, slowly making it blend in with the blue ocean.

"Maybe if I put some of this here... and some of that there..." The yellow animal murmured to himself several times, which seemed to help him think straight.

An azure hedgehog stirred on what seemed to be sloppy sand; at least, that's what he hoped it was. The blue creature rubbed his head in pain, and stood up, wondering why the area was no longer white. He looked about, seeing a vaguely familiar beach, and a blue jet plane standing right in the middle of the seashore. When he saw something bright yellow, he leapt to his feet, and began running towards the fox.

"Hey! Tails! You okay, buddy?" No answer. "Hello? Tails?" Still, no answer. He continued his ranting over and over, because it seemed the fox hadn't heard him. The yellow animal continued humming to himself, until he jerked his head upwards at a voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sonic turned to the far end of the beach, seeing... himself? Sonic stopped, and watched the situation. The fox turned around and jumped, feeling a little shocked and embarrassed.

"Um... Sorry, but when I see a machine, I just can't help myself... I hope you don't mind the engine being faster..." The yellow animal rubbed the back of his neck while grinning sheepishly.

"Nice colour, too."

"Heh, heh! Really? Wait and see what else I did!" The fox brightened, and began running towards the plane's controls.

"Huh? Serious de ja vu here... This seems _pretty _familiar..." The other blue hedgehog stated, while rubbing the bottom of his muzzle. He watched the scene with a look of familiarity. The fox seemed to be having quite a conversation. Then, it clicked. "Wait a minute... this is when I met Tails!" The twosome by the plane continued talking, as Sonic estimated almost every word they were about to say.

"What's your name, pal?"

"Miles Prower... but my friends call me Tails." The fox rubbed under his nose, as if he was hiding something.

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Pretty good job, Tails. I could use a mechanic... and a buddy."

"You're not kidding? Do you mean that?"

"Heh, you bet'cha, bud!" The blue hedgehog gave a thumbs up, while giving a warm grin to his new friend.

Sonic, who was stood in the sloppy sand, smiled a warm grin, remembering the memory quite well, even though it had just happened moments ago. However, the scene shifted into dark auras, which seemed to spread about. When they finally vanished, he found himself within the white room again. He gave a hopeless sigh.

"I guess it ain't gonna' be that easy." He wondered about, aimlessly tottering all over the floor. Why did his head hurt so much? Why had he been shown that flashback? Why was he even here?

"Heh, heh, heh..." His eyes snapped alert at the eerie chuckle, to which he looked around, seeing nothing but pure whiteness.

"Hey! Where are you...?" His eyes moved about frantically, looking for the owner of the voice. 'Maybe I'm imagining it? ...No... I definitely heard something...' He had an argument in his mind as to whether he had actually heard it. His gaze restlessly moved about the area, until it rested on a dark part of it. 'So, there's the dark, and the light?' he asked himself, as he warily stepped towards it. He froze. A figure stood there in the darkness, a murky aura radiating around it's body. Now that he thought about it, it seemed to have a hedgehog-like shape. "What the...?"

"Heh, heh, heh..." The voice chuckled again, making Sonic's fur stand on end.

"Come out, will ya, pal?"

"Heh, heh, heh..." The voice chuckled again and again, not seeming to be able to speak. The figure stepped forward, it's outline reaching the edge of the wall between the darkness and the light. Sonic tilted his head as his eyes narrowed at the figure. When it reached the edge of the darkness, the blue hero jumped back in surprise. It was him. It was another... Sonic? However, this Sonic had no eyes, had a menacing smile, and his fur was a far darker shade of blue than the original Sonic's.

'Who's this guy...?' Sonic asked himself in thought, slightly creeped out by the insane chuckling coming from the mirrored image. "Can you talk, buddy?"

"Heh..."

"At all?"

"..." There was a stern silence.

"Not so peppy now, are ya?" The dark hedgehog remained silent, and it's grin vanished, as it gave the blue hedgehog death's stare, which almost seemed lifeless. It blinked, still staring at it's presumed copy. The darkness began moving closer, as it stepped forward, staring intently on the blue blur's emerald irises. Sonic shuddered, sensing something odd about this hedgehog. It pulled something animal-like from it's back, which looked to be a animal. "What's that you have there?" Sonic asked, moving his gaze to the outline of the almost limp animal. The hedgehog gave a twisted smile, before chucking the animal in front of the other. Sonic gave a more shocked expression, as he fell to his knees, stretching his hand out towards the animal. A yellow, two tailed fox was limp on the ground, motionless like a statue. It's muzzle was scarred, and so was it's two, blue eyes. It's head was hanging off by a thread. It's two tails were severed at the tip, leaving a small amount of crimson liquid to flow out freely. "TAILS?!" Sonic cried, shaking the animal, hoping to wake it up. It worked, as the animal stirred slightly. "It's okay, pal. We're gonna get out of this... Somehow..."

"Sonic..." It murmured out, but strangely, it had no mouth to speak with. However, Sonic dismissed this, as he was too busy focusing on Tails.

"It's okay, bud. I'm here."

"Why... Why did you...?"

"What was that, pal?"

"Why did you come to your death?" Suddenly, the animal pushed Sonic backwards, with such force, that he knew it couldn't be coming from his brother. He hit something, but he couldn't see how that was possible, since it was an open area. Maybe he'd finally hit the wall. Maybe that was his boundary. Sonic felt a migraine hit the back of his head, as he rubbed it in pain. A small groan escaped his mouth, as he struggled to stand up again, feeling his legs give way. "Too easy." A dark and malice voice cackled, as the fox vanished into thin air. Sonic flashed a gaze upwards, seeing his friend was no longer there. Instead, a black hedgehog, with blue streaks, stood there in Tails' place, it's green, reptile irises staring at the blue hero.

The hedgehog looked a lot like Shadow himself, and Sonic would've mistaken him for the real Shadow if not for the differences, (Which, for some reason, no one seems to notice because they're colour blind.). Furry hair was on his chest. His muzzle was paler than the tanned muzzle belonging to Shadow. Also, he seemed to have no mouth. The streaks which flowed through his black quills were powder blue. His reptilian, malevolent eyes were intent on hedgehog on the ground. The rings around his wrists and his ankles were dulled out, despite the fact that they were gold. Re-coloured jet shoes sat on his feet, varying to the normal sort.

Sonic managed to stand, and called out, "Just what is going on here?" The same, malice laugh echoed throughout the room, but this time, Sonic knew who it was coming from. "Are you gonna' stand there laughing, or are ya' gonna' help me up?" Sonic asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Now, now. Why would I want to do that?" The creepy hedgehog asked, while tilting his head.

"Uh, I dunno'. Maybe it's the fact that I'll kick your butt if ya' don't?" Sonic countered, his eyes wide with mischievousness.

"I would like to see you try it... hedgehog." He gave another chuckle, as he watched the blue hedgehog try to move. "Tell me. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"What's the point of questions I'm not going to answer?" Sonic asked, a cheeky grin on his muzzle. The tormentor gave a stern stare, his reptilian irises burning into the emerald ones.

"Because, unlike you, I intend to answer your questions. It's quite a simple trade, you see?"

"Naw'. There's more to it than that, am I right?"

"Far from wrong." The black hedgehog stepped forward, making the impassive sound of footsteps. "It's quite amusing that you still resist."

"Whaddya mean? That's all I've ever done. You're talking to the darn best fighter there ever was!" Sonic snapped back, managing to pull himself up fully. He folded his arms and gave his trademark grin. He then noticed something. "Wow. No mouth, huh? How do ya' eat?"

"Rather inconvenient you should ask that question."

"Huh? Are ya' gonna' answer it, then?"

"Quite a tongue you have... Mind if I rip it out?"

"What?! No way, pal! I need to eat my chilidogs!"

The dark hedgehog gave a twisted chuckle before stating, "Then keep your tongue still, if you value it." Sonic pouted while folding his arms, giving a somewhat childish expression.

"Alright, pal. I'll take a guess. Am I in... um... Eggman's brain? I _knew _Egghead's brain was the one with _least_ imagination!" Sonic snapped as fingers, as a light bulb appeared above his head.

"So, decided to take a guess, did you?"

"Yeah, so what...?"

"...No. You are not in that idiotic scientist's mind... Unfortunately... if you were, I would have such fun damaging the fool's mentality..." The answer seemed to end with a sigh.

"Uh, okay. I have no idea what jibber jabber you just said; pal, but I'll take another guess. Am I in... wrecked Chilidog World by chance?"

"It amuses me how feeble your mind actually is."

"Are... are you calling me stupid?"

"Is it not obvious...?"

"Hm... Alright... Think what you want for all I care. Here's a question... from me this time. Why do I have a copy that looks a heck of a lot like me, has this creepy deranged smile, and almost killed Tails?"

Another cackle escaped from the black hedgehog's muzzle, as he stated, "You mean to tell me, you still haven't figured it out yet?"

"Uh... let's say I kinda got transported here by a do-hickey and I don't know what you're talking about."

"What a truly pathetic excuse..."

"What did you say, pal?" Sonic leapt up to his feet, and gave a smirk. "Are you just jealous?"

"Now why would I be jealous? I am certainly not the one on Death's edge..."

"Gosh, you sure like riddles, don'tcha?" The Shadow-look-alike remained silent, as if pondering something. Sonic gave a side frown, while folding his arms and tapping his feet impatiently. "Uh... HELLO. Anyone in there?" Sonic rolled his eyes as the questioner continued his silence. Sonic tilted his head, as he took a step forwards. Something dark grew in the figure's hand, while it rose from his side. "Eh? I sure hope this isn't anymore hocus pocus. My head's spinning as it is." Another menacing cackle echoed throughout the room, as Sonic felt a yawn escape his mouth. The blue hedgehog turned to the readers, stating, "And I thought Egghead was crazy." Sonic took another small step forward, getting himself into a stance. The ball suddenly flew at Sonic, who dodged out of the way as quickly as he could. He glanced as the dark ball continued making it's way through the white area. When Sonic heard a shock of impact from nearby, he felt a slight pain attack his head, which he merely ignored. Sonic turned his attention back to the culprit, changed into a blue blur and charged at the hedgehog, seeing the stranger as a threat. He came to a skid stop on the ground, and noticed he hadn't seemed to have hit anything. How could anyone be faster than him? He turned around, seeing the outsider behind him. Again, he heard the twisted laughter coming from the mysterious hedgehog.

"Now, now, now. I wouldn't try that if I were you..." Another cackle was heard. Seriously, why does this guy laugh so much?

"Why not?" Sonic asked, turning himself around. He narrowed his eyes at the opponent, seeing some sort of malevolent glint in his eye.

"Wouldn't want your fragile mind to snap, would we now...?"

Okay. Just what was this guy talking about? Sometimes, Sonic wished people actually answered his questions.

* * *

The buildings lied there, listless and brittle, almost collapsing by a single shot. Robots would march around like they owned the place, looking for 'Free Ones', or so their creator had instructed. Those who were 'free', would be sent to the lab for 'rehabilitation'. Unfortunately, that wasn't the good kind. That is what the remaining anthros and beings strived for these days, freedom. Ever since that crazy egg had taken over the planet, those actions were all they did: strive to survive. Those who weren't affected would be sought out, captured, and eventually, rehabilitated. That's all it was about. People never roamed the empty city freely; instead, they remained in the shadows, trying to avoid attention from nearby officers that just might turn them in. Food was hard to find these days, and due to that, the mad ruler had set many traps about the city. They mainly consisted of: bribery, illusions, traps, cages and other such. It was particularly hard not to step into a trap accidently. However, there were those in the 'Big City' who, caringly, had smuggled food into this part of the region. Those with free minds still lived in that area, and would be less questioned than those in the deserted part of the country. Unluckily, those sorts were often sought out quicker if they didn't know how to act, as nearby residents would immediately turn them in upon any suspicious or strange behaviour.

The sky was red, no longer blue. The clouds were no longer seen in the sky, as they seemed to have vanished over time. The sunlight was harsh in this neighbourhood, making it unreasonably hot. The area no longer consisted of calm winds, instead, toxic fumes. Fumes that could be harmful to some. This area was deserted, and was roughly neglected. However, that is where the 'Free Ones' normally hid, and so, this area was patrolled several times a day. The square-like area part of the city would have been peaceful, if not for the harsh battle going on in the middle of it.

Tails stood there, staring into the merciless eyes of his brother. A blank expression was plastered on the hedgehog's face, as his emerald eyes seemed faded. There was no cocky grin. There was not a slight hint of his attitude, or his good heart. His intentions had changed. That left Tails alone, and brother-less. How could he fight his brother without hurting him? How could he even fight him for that matter? As the blue hedgehog approached, the scientist behind him was cackling with his normal, coughing laugh. Tails' brother's expression was somewhat un-aware.

"Sonic, dispose of this pest!" Eggman's voice ordered, as the scientist gestured towards the two-tailed fox. The hedgehog seemed to twitch slightly, as if resisting, however, it only lasted a moment. Within seconds he was a few more steps closer to the fox, not intending to stop.

"Sonic... Please!" Tails clasped his gloved hands, almost as if he was begging his brother to come to his senses. "Eggman... What have you done to him?!" The fox clenched his fists, while giving a determined look.

"Nothing you could do, Fox Boy!" The scientist let out another laugh. "OH, HO, HO, HO, HO! ACK! Excuse me..." The mad doctor cleared his throat before continuing, "OH, HO, HO, HO! Oh, this is more fun than ruling the world!" Sonic was getting closer to Tails every moment. But Tails couldn't move. It was either the fact that he was just too scared, or that he didn't want to _abandon_ his only 'brother'.

"Stop this, Faker!" A voice yelled, as a dark hedgehog leapt in front of the cobalt animal. Red streaks were flowing through it's spiked up quills, as red orbs gave the blue hedgehog Death's stare. A determined look was plastered on the hedgehog's face, as the rings on his wrists flickered slightly. White hair sat on his chest, his gloves being the same colour. Clenching his fists, he continued to give a stern stare while skating forward, his jet shoes standing out in the dull environment. Sonic gave a frown, as he tilted his head. It only took the opponent a second to react, as his hands unclenched to which he launched a series of bright lights at the blue hedgehog. Sonic fell to the floor, clutching his head in, what seemed to be, agonizing pain.

"Shadow…?" Tails felt a little relief wash over him, but as he glanced at the hedgehog on the ground, that emotion suddenly changed to worry.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The black hedgehog asked, still looking at his rival on the murky floor of the city.

"What?! Shadow?!" Eggman cried, as he stared at the Ultimate Life Form which had once 'worked' for him.

"What's a shadow? Oh, I get it! It's one of those dark things which goes behind you, and says, 'BOO!' And then they follow you everywhere- HEY, LOOK! I HAVE A SHADOW! AHHHHH!" The yellow, cubic robot known as Cubot began jumping up and down comically, flailing his little arms about in a frenzy. He was lucky to not have spilled his coffee.

"Do calm down, Dear Cubot. I presume he is speaking of that hedgehog down there." The red, circular known as Orbot stated, while trying to calm the hyper-coffee-robot down. Both robots were sat behind each of Eggman's shoulders, obviously here for sightseeing... or just to insult their creator, although, Cubot might just be here to drink coffee all day. Eggman suddenly cracked a grin, as he saw the bright side to this situation.

"This is a perfect opportunity to test Sonic's new loyalty. Quick, you pieces of scrap metal! Grab a camera!"

Orbot sighed, and shrugged while saying, "One must not be grabbing cameras when we are in a fight."

"I don't care for the chitter chatter, just grab a camera!"

"We _don't have _a camera. Let alone own one. You forbid that up in space when you were giving your copyright speeches. Remember, boss?"

"NRGGHHH! JUST MAKE ONE!"

"HEY, BOSS! SONIC'S GETTING BEAT!" Cubot announced, no longer fretting over his 'shadow'.

"Rather observant, my friend! Thank you for interrupting this wonderful conversation." Orbot clapped with pride for his counterpart.

Tails didn't know what to do. Right now, he was staring at both the hedgehogs which were having a fight to the... He gulped. ...Death. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Seeing the 'Ultimate Life Form' fight his once, true, inspiring hero, he felt a shiver fall down his spine. This... this wasn't right... What could he do? He felt so helpless. He felt... so hopeless. He looked to the crimson sky, seeing no clouds, only the harsh rays of the sunlight. The battle was getting more intense by the minute. Punches were launched at every few moments. Homing attacks were launched each time... it was like a nightmare... and he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Blood was smeared slightly on the blue hedgehog's fur, as he spat onto the ground. He leapt up, curling up into a ball, only to plunge back onto the murky, metal flooring as he was struck by the black blur. The black hedgehog stood over him, a smirk on his muzzle.

"Your games always were _childish_, Faker." Shadow taunted, while folding his arms, waiting to see if the hedgehog would stand. His theory was proven correct. Sonic staggered up and lunged at the hedgehog again, getting himself caught in some sort of wrestling match. Tails couldn't look. His brother... Tails had to do something! The hedgehogs' eyes locked with each other, as a determined look remained on each of their expressions. Tails stepped down the wall, his hands glued to the concrete. Flashing a gaze at Eggman, he slid behind the humanoid, metal machine. As he stepped closer, the two hedgehogs were fighting it out. Something gun-like was hidden in the back of the area. Something filled with blue liquid.

"Huh...? Wait a minute..." The fox glanced at the liquid, while pulling out a machine. The machine was tiny, and square-shaped, which resembled a wrist watch. He tapped a few buttons on the device, not suspecting anything from behind. "This is strange... The energy levels are quite high here..." The fox muttered, "I wonder what he's up to..." Something then attacked the back of the fox's head; something in his mind was telling him—no, nagging him—to turn around. And he did. A metal hand slapped the fox, who knew he wouldn't be safe for that long. Abruptly, he was knocked back against the wall by it.

"Well, Fox Boy! You have more guts than I thought... but spying will get you nowhere! OH, HO, HO, HO!" Tails rubbed the his forehead as he winced one eye open at the machine which was now standing, no longer crippled.

"Wha...?" He staggered back, just managing to stand up. When he stepped back, however, his hand hit, yet, another wall of a lifeless building. The shadow of the invention cast over him, as the gun suddenly attached itself to the metal, lingering faintly above it. The fox's eyes widened as he pointed an accusing finger at the scientist. "I_ knew_ you were behind that, Eggman!"

"Oh, figured it out now, have you? Wasn't it obvious from the start?" The doctor petted his moustache, as his robots just stared at the scene. Orbot raised his finger, somewhat like a scolding teacher.

"Boss, may I remind you that gloating will result in failure?"

"NRGHH! SHUT UP!" The red robot was about to receive a whack on the head, until it dodged out of the way and landed next to Cubot. Cubot, holding a fresh cup of coffee, dropped his refreshment onto the doctor's shoulder. "ARGHHH!" After another failed attempt to hit the robots, Eggman finally ignored it and focused on the conflict at hand, while rubbing his shoulder and muttering under his breath. Tails couldn't help but giggle, only to receive a rather malicious glare from the scientist. Tails narrowed his eyes in return.

The fox began to spin it's two tails quickly, planning to fly off to a distant, safe part of the city. However, that plan proved very hard when bright lights suddenly shot from all directions. Surely, Eggman wouldn't shoot randomly everywhere, hoping he would hit something, would he? Well, guess what? That was the case. Tails kept spinning his tails, turning around and flying to the side and then the other side. It was rather repetitive now. Out of no where, another metal hand slapped him to the ground, catching him off guard from the normal, 'Shoot-randomly-everywhere-hoping-you-hit-something' method. The fox was on all fours, trying to support his body after, yet, another impact from the cold hand. As he glanced behind the humanoid invention, he noticed the two hedgehogs were still at it, and none of them had spotted him yet. His gaze flew to the scientist, how had an unusually large grin on his face. Tails' eyes widened as he heard the gun, filled with blue liquid, whirr.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"If you're trying to scare me, it isn't working!" Tails announced, while trying to use his brain to figure a way out of this. Perhaps wit could help him?

"Oh, but I aren't intending to scare you, pest." Eggman let out a small laugh, "But that would be quite a plus!" His grin grew wide, as he ordered, "Now stay still like a good little fox... SO I CAN **BLAST YOU**! OH, HO, HO, HO!" The fox stood up, and gave a fierce expression, while gritting his teeth. His legs and his tails seemed strained, probably due to the fact that he had been chucked into the wall that many times. He glanced behind the robot, still seeing the blue hedgehog fight his rival, almost mindlessly. Little did he know, that elsewhere, the blue blur was fighting for his life. No one was going to help Tails get out of this one... maybe he might get away. Maybe he wouldn't. But he couldn't just abandon Sonic. That whole decision had taken a toll on his movement, and had made it more difficult for the fox to dodge the missiles and leave. That's why he fell. He didn't want to leave Sonic. He needed to save him. He needed to get his brother back. Back to the way he once was.

"Sonic..."

The gun, aiming at the poor fox, began whirring louder and louder...

What had Tails got himself into this time?

* * *

**I have nothing to say. Apart from the fact that Writer's Block sucks. Darn you! Why can't I expel you from the Universe, Writer's Block?! Why?! WHY?! ****WHY?!**

**Enough of my ranting. The whole thing is driving me mental. I repeat the same statement above. ^^**

**Well... I finally motivated my brain, *Secretly insults Writer's block* to write this chapter. Poor Tails. What's gonna' happen?**

**Also, if none of you have noticed, I often post *Spoilers* on my profile. Labled as 'Preview' (Duh.). So... Sometimes you might catch a glimpse of part of the next chapter... when I write it.**

**R & R Please, guys! ; )**

**-Toxic : )**


	3. Captain of a Marine

**Okay… how do I put this?**

**I'm so sorry for not updating! Sorry!**

**I swear, Writer's Block is doing my head in! If you must chuck Tomatoes, go ahead and do it! I'll be using Shadow as a body-shield!**

**Shadow: *Glares***

**UH…. Knuckles THEN!**

**Knuckles: What?!**

**Um…. Never mind for the moment….**

**Thank y'all for the reviews! : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other related characters; all of which go to SEGA.**

* * *

It was dark. Too dark for some. Luckily, the intruder's eyes were more adjusted to the blackness than the light of day. White fur flashed past a corner, as robots patrolled the palace-like base. The alarms remained inactive, as the trespasser didn't seem to leave a single step behind. The figure somersaulted in the shadows, leaving nothing more than a mere gust of wind. There was no evidence that she was even here. The lights about the corridors flickered faintly, as a computer room was in the anthro's sights. She grimaced for a moment, and snapped her fingers quietly. Guards were patrolling just outside the door.

"Drat! I'll have to find another way in…." She muttered, as her hands became glued to the robotic walls, her eyes searching for the nearby source of entry. The robots patrolled past, not noticing a single movement made by the outsider. They seemed a lot more dull and stupid than their creator intended. Her hands continued being glued to the wall, as she flashed a glance upwards, feeling a small breeze on her white fur. High above her head was an air conditioning mechanism, in other words, an air vent. She gave a small smirk, and whispered, "Bingo." She gave a quick jump into the air, and grabbed a nearby border, using it as a ledge. With one hand, she pulled out a small tool. Within a snap, the air vent vanished, and she leapt inside the vent, brushing her hands together, and admiring her handy work. She carefully placed the lid on the ground below her, unbeknownst by any nearby soldiers. Then, all she had to do, was crawl. "Pah. This is a snap!" She muttered under her breath, while crawling through the dusty tunnels.

The outline of the bat continued crawling through the air vent, disliking the amount of dust inside it. She gave a 'blech' sound, while shaking her head in disgust. Finally, she reached the end of the tunnel, where rays were coming in from yet another hatch. She gave a smile, and crawled up to it, finally glad to be rid of the dust bunnies living in there. After unscrewing the hatch, she pushed the lid to the ground, and jumped out of the hollow hole moments later. Dusting herself off, she glanced about the room, seeing a rather large computer sitting there, scanning information. Delighted for a challenge, she cracked her knuckles as she stepped forward, eyeing the machine with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Now…. Let's see what Eggy's been up to…." She murmured, as a small, sly smile stretched across her muzzle. She placed her finger on a button, causing a password box to appear on the screen.

'**PASSWORD REQUIRED! PASSWORD REQUIRED! RESTRICTED! RESTRICTED!'**

"Hah. Figuring out that password will be as easy as pie." She tapped a few more letters on the keyboard, which spelled out, 'E.G.G.M.A.N'.

'**PASSWORD ACCEPTED! PASSWORD ACCEPTED! WELCOME, MASTER EGGMAN.'**

"Ugh, what a horrible choice of letters to use for a password." The albino bat rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to the screen. She scanned each file with her eyes, looking for something of interest. Something sparked excitement in her eyes, as she flashed a look at the file in the corner, labeled, 'Diaries'. 'Trust Eggy to write a journal.' After that thought, she clicked on the file. Yet again, another password was needed. "Hm… Must be juicy then." She murmured, placing her hand on her muzzle while typing in the password with the other. It seemed, however, that this password wasn't the same one used to enter the browsing area.

'**PASSWORD INCORRECT. PASSWORD INCORRECT. PASSWORD CONSISTS OF NUMBERS. PASSWORD CONSISTS OF NUMBERS. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.'**

"Gee, pally, I'm not deaf. I can hear you, ya' know." She typed in some digits, only to find, they, too, failed. She folded her arms and grunted in frustration, then, something clicked in her mind. As a last ditch effort, she typed in, '3995'.

'**PASSWORD ACCEPTED! PASSWORD ACCEPTED!'**

"What can I say? It needed a woman's touch." The anthro stated, giving a sly wink to the readers. She stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles, before clicking on one of the entries. "Let's have a looky then…"

* * *

_**20**__**th**__** of January, Year X**_

_Finally! The time for that blasted hedgehog's demise is near! Oh, I've waited a long time for this…. A VERY LONG TIME! The pest will never know what hit him! Already, multiple allies will be turning against him! The planet will truly become mine once that pesky hedgehog is out of the way! OH, HO, HO, HO, HO!_

_Over the last few days, I've been tinkering with the invention, although, there are some unexplained side effects, which were shown several months earlier. This resulted in another member of the resistance gaining a new ability…. THE BLASTED INVENTION FAILED TO WORK! Currently, I keep catching that piece of scrap metal, Cubot, spilling coffee on the machine. That's why it malfunctioned. I intend make a change to that idiot…. _

_As I know, there are many others still wondering free in the remaining cities, refusing to accept the fate I kindly hand out to them. That's why I created the 'rehabilitation' plan. Multiple robots will be sent out, searching for any of those resisting, because it seems the beam didn't affect every single being on the planet… unfortunately. Tracking them down will be like taking candy from a baby! Then, their freewill will no longer be theirs to temper with! A brilliant plan, if I must say so myself! I plan to…_

* * *

The reader stopped reading then and there. The information was far too… horrid to even picture, let alone read. She closed the file and sighed, feeling slightly disturbed.

This is what Eggman had been planning?

To take away others' lives?

It was wrong.

Far more wrong than she imagined.

Ignoring that, she decided to see if the 'rehabilitation' plan was actually in progress… or working. And with that, she clicked the 'Reports' button.

* * *

_**10**__**th**__** of February, Year X**_

_Subject has shown various amounts of vicious attitudes towards anyone that trifles with it. It seems quite rebellious towards anyone, untrusting to allies, and other such nonsense. Multiple death threats have been made, despite the many orders which were submitted to it to back down. Theory is, that the prototype isn't working all that well._

_It fails to follow comprehensible commands at this moment in time, and seems violent to any communication. Although it never speaks sometimes, there's this crazed look in the subject's eyes, showing hints of inner insanity. However, breaking may be in order. _

_Eyes are blood red, opposed to the natural colour before experimentation. Rebellious it might be, but it still shows signs of the prototype's symptoms (Rarely). For now, it is being labeled as unstable, and somewhat… insane._

* * *

_**11**__**th**__** of February, Year X**_

_Subject has escaped the base with no reason whatsoever, as if it's free will has been completely given back. However, such was taken into consideration, as many things began happening, surrounding the area._

_Subject has been sighted murdering Mobians, humans and other animals. It proves to be put down for that moment in time for further observance._

* * *

_**15**__**th**__** of February, Year X**_

_Observed subject has escaped yet again, and has not been seen since._

* * *

The bat shuddered.

So, there's some insane animal out there?

Not very comforting.

Feeling some courage build up, she clicked another file, as if searching for some solution.

"Hello, Rouge." Rouge's eyes widened at the screen, as the file was a video clip. The Doctor sat there in his chair, petting his moustache. Glancing at the date, it seemed to have been modified a few days ago.

"What on Earth….?"

"I suppose you're wondering how I know it's you."

"Well, duh, Eggy. Enlighten me, why don't ya'?" She quickly pulled out a disk, hoping to transfer some information for evidence. The circular surface was slotted in, and began copying the files. She then watched the video clip with amusement, just to see how far Eggman's guesses would go.

"No one knows my password…. But knowing you, you already found it out."

"Something tells me Eggman's been busy." Rouge muttered, "He never was the one for vacations…. That's one sneaky scientist…." She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the video clip, faint interest filling her irises. Still standing, she glanced about, until her gaze rested on a flashing button. It was flashing red.

"And, with your reputation of sneaking into my business, I'm quite sure you've read at least one of my diary entries."

"Hm. I knew Eggy was up to something…." The bat glanced at the flashing button once more. In her experience, that was bad. She had no idea why she hadn't taken the files, and took off.

Perhaps she was more interested in what the Doctor had to say?

"If my theory is correct, then I'm sure you're quite disturbed. Also, it's very likely you will to deliver the information to the resistance, yes?"

"Even I aren't _that_ snitchy…." She huffed and folded her arms, narrowing her eyes more sternly at the picture. Moving her blue irises to the disk drawer, she eyed the percentage. The copying process seemed to have reached 57%. Biting her lip, the bat continued to listen to the Doctor's rants, as metal footsteps echoed throughout the hallways, just outside the door.

"Sorry, dear Rouge. I can't have you interfering with your usual meddling now, can I?"

"Huh? What is that old fool babbling on about now…?" Glancing at the screen, it showed 73%. 'Drat. I'm in trouble. If I need to bail out, I'll risk losing some valuable data.'

"Currently, by the time this file is opened, robots will be sent to your location. Enjoy the warm welcome while it lasts. OH, HO, HO, HO, HO!" The mad scientist laughed his usual laugh, as the screen fizzled out. The screen went blank, and deleted all the files in the folder, excluding the ones still remaining on the disk. The bat blinked, processing what had just happened.

"Maybe Eggy got bored…."

Rouge ejected the disk drawer quickly, took out the disk and turned to the door behind her, seeing his minion robots standing there.

"Wanna' play, fellas?" The bat leapt into the air, and positioned her feet into a screw shape. Within seconds, she launched it, and kicked the row of robots down with brutal force. Standing over a pile of rubble, she gave a quick smile.

That smile was ripped off her muzzle, when a red blur chucked her against the wall, causing her to moan slightly. She winced one eye open, her wings almost bent. "Watch it, pal!" she yelled, seeing the blur was an animal. Her eyes widened.

"What? Rouge…?"

"What the…? Knuckie…?"

* * *

Tails glanced at the area around him, still eyeing the gun restlessly from the corner of his eye. True, he was in danger, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. And no, he didn't have a sleeve, but it's the saying. His legs may be strained, but his brain wasn't. He gave a fierce frown to the doctor, not at all intimidated. Eyeing the doctor's movements, he backed up against the wall. The gun kept on whirring louder and louder, at a somewhat slow rate.

"There's no hope for you now, Fox Boy!" Eggman began laughing in his chair, pointing at the fox mockingly. After a few moments, the gun was still whirring, causing the scientist to get _very _irritated. He stared at it as he tapped his fingers on the dashboard impatiently, waiting for it to finally strike.

"**WAHOOO! Captain Marine's on 'er way! Onwards to Treasure Isl—"**

A character-schemed watercraft suddenly flew in out of nowhere, crashing into the gun and knocking it away. The weapon flew through the air, flying over massive buildings, and, eventually, out of sight.

Eggman's gawp would've reached the floor… literally.

"C'mon, baby! Don't be crashin' out on meh now! WHOOOAAAAA!"

The watercraft landed on the ground, and skidded across the slabs in the city's floor. It bumped a few times, until coming to a slow stop.

Sat on the jet-ski, was an orange and brown raccoon, who scratched her head upon noticing the massive difference between the city, and the tropical jungles. Light, tanned gloves sat on the handles. A green dress blew about gently, shoes to match. The female leapt off her machine, glancing about.

"Well, she'll be apples!" her Australian voice stated, "This don't look like no treasure! No trees, neither! Just loadsa' houses an' stuff. Just ma' day!"

Both Tails and Eggman blinked.

The raccoon's gaze flew around the area, until she saw the familiar-looking, yellow, two-tailed fox, strained and panting. It took a few moments for her to gather who it was. Scratching her head, she tapped her feet, while trying to think who it was. Of course, that was only for a few seconds. Walking closer, realization hit her.

"Tails? That you, mate?"

Tails blinked again, before nodding slowly. _'What's Marine doing here…?'_

Peppiness suddenly took over, as she grinned friendlily. "Fancy seein' you here! I was jus' cruising along the ocean, searchin' for adventure, and whaddya' know? I find ya' here! What're you doing on this here island though?"

Tails had bewilderment plastered on his face again.

"Well, never mind that. This sheila ain't seen ya' in a long time, and—CRIKEY!" She seemed somewhat startled, as she waved her arms about, dramatically adding a 'panicked' atmosphere. "It's the mustached weirdo!"

"Uh… yeah." Tails muttered.

"Blimey, mate! What're you waiting for? Ain't ya' gonna' batter 'im or somethin' like that?" She yelped as a robotic fist slammed down, to which she gave a startled jump, dodging to the side. Shaking her fist at the scientist, she stomped, jumping up and down. "Watch what yer' doing there, ya' mustached weirdo! I coulda' been in serious trouble, I coulda'!" Another metal fist slammed down, causing the raccoon to jump about. "As Captain Marine, I order ya' ta' stop this right now!"

Another fist slammed.

Marine dodged.

Another robotic fist slammed down.

Marine dodged… again.

"Bladdy metal rascals! Bleedin' leave meh alone!"

Tails eyed the jet-ski watercraft with slight interest. He gave his legs the command to move, and, to his surprise, they did so. With a little bit of struggling, he managed to make his way towards it, as Eggman seemed far too busy with Marine at the moment to even notice.

'_Just a few more steps….'_

A growl emitted from behind him.

Tails the Fox stopped dead in his tracks, his shoes glued to the floor.

His heart thumped frantically.

His blue irises moved to the back of his sclera, slowly and cautiously.

His head turned fully.

Glazed over, emerald eyes stared at him, yet the terrifying growl grew behind it's teeth.

Tails' eyes widened, his expression plastered with shock.

"S-S-Sonic…!"

The blue hedgehog began curling up, planning to attack the yellow creature.

"Sonic, p-p-please!"

As the fox braced himself for the impact, closing his eyes as he heard another collision… only this time, it wasn't from Marine.

The eyes opened, seeing the same, ebony hedgehog fighting again. The two hedgehogs kicked and punched, each trying to strike down the other. The black one slipped his foot under the blue one's feet, causing an abrupt slip to take place. However, that only lasted a couple of seconds, before the blue blur leapt to his feet again, lashing out at the rival. Growling was heard yet again, making the fox shudder.

He didn't like this at all.

Without any more hesitation, he stumbled towards the watercraft, seeing escape. He pulled himself onto it, glancing at the controls.

"By strewth, Tails! Ya' could've asked, ya' know?" The raccoon dodged another fist, before being dragged onto her watercraft. To their luck, the hostile machine seemed to flail about, and almost crashed into a nearby building, the mad scientist throwing a tantrum inside. Much to Captain Marine's dismay, she was sat on the back seat. Blue eyes widened at the fox, as the gaze moved quickly towards the ground. "What…? This baby shouldn't be taken on bay! It'll go wreckin' an' jammin' the thing-y-ma-jig!"

"I'll f-f-fix it later…." Tails croaked, worry clearly shown in his voice.

Marine glanced at the fox's figure, unable to believe her eyes.

The fox was bruised and battered in many ways. The tails seemed rugged, as they were covered in small particles of what was once debris. Smudges of coal seemed to have rubbed off on the yellow fur, dulling it to a horrid shade. The white was reduced to mere, plain grey.

A frown formed on the female's muzzle.

"Crikey, mate. You look knackered."

Tails didn't respond.

The young kitsune seemed to be twitching slightly, and briefly glancing at a blue blur, who was constantly fighting with the black hedgehog.

The fox couldn't believe he was abandoning Sonic, just to save his own hide. He couldn't even find a more… suitable reason, apart from the fact that Sonic's aggression was far worse than it was before. Sonic had never been like this… which had proven to a point that Eggman was indeed a monster. Brothers turning on brothers… it just wasn't right, in lots of aspects. Fact was, Tails was actually hoping that he was, indeed, dreaming, and that this bad dream would end in a snap.

Unfortunately, life didn't work that way.

No second chances for the poor fox.

Sonic was the one he looked up to…. The one always there for a hand, or such. Saving the world in a blue blur, it had proven Tails' cowardice to dither and die. But, right now, any other emotions were hidden with anger. Anger, and sadness, for what the madman had truly done to Tails' best friend.

When he got back, Tails would figure out a way to get Sonic back.

He would, or so help him… he'd get that insane scientist to regret it.

Marine moved her eyes to the two hedgehogs, her expression brightening slightly.

"Oh, heya, Sonic! Haven't seen ya' in a long while, mate! How ya' been?"

There was a threatening growl, as emerald irises glared at the female.

Marine slunk back slightly.

"'Kay…. I take that 's not very good."

The jet-ski watercraft rattled a few times, as it managed to 'walk' on land. The two were now at the far most corner of the area, which was hiding a small, side path. Tails glanced ahead, and Marine pouted.

She preferred being 'Captain Marine', not 'Hitchhiker Marine'.

Annoyed slightly, she tried to take such things off her mind.

"Uh…. Tails, is there any ocean 'round 'ere? Or possible islands which need explorin'?"

"…. There's a river up ahead."

"That'll have ta' do, I guess…."

* * *

"Nrgghhh! Blast you idiots!" the Doctor slammed his fists on the dashboard, glaring at the two robots who were sat at either side of it. "Remind me why I even bring you along!"

"That's quite simple, boss. It's to point out your flaws. You seem to possess terrible memory, along with your multiple fails in life's confli—" the red robot was cut off.

"SHUT UP." the scientist simply ordered, his brow twitching. Boredom flashed through the scientist's mind, as he tried to clean off the gigantic coffee stain. Glancing at the blue hedgehog, he wondered whether he had actually accomplished it.

Did he really have Sonic's will?

But, then again, as Orbot so kindly stated, the victory wouldn't last as long as he'd hoped.

Tails would be a problem.

The madman uttered a curse under his breath towards the robots.

He had the fox where he wanted him.

And, those two idiots had to go and spoil the fun before it even began!

Spilling… coffee all over the… controls?!

He'd never heard of such a thing!

* * *

Sonic leapt backwards, crashing into another, invisible, white wall as the enemy approached.

The same, monochrome room was keeping the hedgehog captive. And, plainly, he didn't like that idea much. Trapped with an insane hedgehog wasn't exactly tip-top-er-roo either.

Now within his sights, the enemy creased a cruel smile on his mouth-less muzzle. Sonic just replied with a shudder, not exactly liking this guy much.

"Heck, I would've actually preferred you having a mouth!"

* * *

**But, Sonic, maybe that'd be creepier…. *Shudders***

**Well…**

**I apologize for my untimely absence to this story. Formally, I make a public apolo—ANYWAY!**

**Took a day to do this thing… it occurs to me why I couldn't get this done before... I mean, it took effort, and I got it done. That's strange.**

**Darn Writer's Block.**

**I think the friendship dulled a little, but there'll be more brotherly stuff in the next chappie (Hopefully).**

**I must type before Writer's Block strikes yet again! **

**So thank ya' very much for the reviews!**

**To review, or not to review? ;)**

**-Toxic : )**


	4. Lost Evidence

**I've decided on something, guys. I'm going to do 'round about these size chapters now, because I'll get it done and down more quickly, equalling the story progressing. I've noticed that this is probably the best action, recounting the time I'd ignored this story. **

**So, y'all will get chapters quick, but they will be shorter than usual.**

**Note* The break-line has been replaced with 's-S-s', due to internet issues. (Boy, my phone comes in handy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All related characters go to SEGA. **

**s-S-s**

The jet-ski sped across the weird liquid, causing the female on board to give a childish squeal.

"Ohhhhhhh! Just think! We coulda' discovered a new area! Behold...Liquid Lake!"

Tails rolled his eyes, still eying the strangely purple liquid from the corner of his blue irises.

It reminded him too much of the good, old days in Chemical Zone... and Sonic.

Shaking that off to prevent himself from breaking, he focused his attention back onto the watery road, the raccoon excitedly bouncing about behind him.

Blue eyes, belonging to the anthropomorphic female, looked at the strange place brightly, both confused and fascinated. Pulling out a rock from the back of the watercraft, the orange creature dropped it into the water, hoping for some sort of reaction. As they sped away, the eyes were filled with excitement as they stared at the trail behind them. Pupils suddenly dilated as ripples became insanely large, not caused by the water-vehicle's paddling.

Tails, glancing about determinedly, looked to a nearby glowing light in the corner of the area, somewhat interested.

_**SPLASH!**_

The fox jerked his head around, before being pushed into the back seat himself. Fazed, he squinted at the highjack-er, seeing it's owner rightfully sat at the controls. The jet-ski accelerated forward, causing the young kitsune to almost slip off the thing itself. Hands gripped the back of the watercraft, the legs flying out behind as the object quickened in pace. A blue eye glanced at him, the other on the road of dark, murky, purple water. The handles were turned, causing it to hasten more quickly.

"Hold on, Tails, mate! We gotta' take a turn 'ere!"

The vehicle jerked to the right.

Tails held on for his life, wondering what the heck Marine was up to.

"WHOAAAAAA! _MARINE_!"

"Nearly there, mate! Easy does it!"

It jerked to the left, causing water to splatter against the yellow fox's muzzle, who quickly shook that off.

It wasn't until they turned another corner, that Tails noticed what they were running from.

Pupils dilated yet again.

The whole time, they had been followed by some water-proof robot.

The metallic structure gave the impression that it was built sturdily for weather, diving, swimming, and such. Splashes grew closer, causing the fox to immediately scramble onto the back seat. Gripping onto the edge of the seat tightly, he eyed the creature situated as Captain, before preparing himself for another turn.

Left.

Right.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Where the heck was Marine going?

"Tails, be a look out, will ya'?"

Tails shook his head. "I can't."

"Eh? And why's that jibber jabber so?" Turning her head, the female scratched her ear.

"Well... practically, it's _vanished_."

"HUH?" The orange creature began to look even more bewildered. "There's hocus pocus 'bout, is there? Oh, well! Ain't anythin' to be frettin' over, right?" As the raccoon turned her attention back to her previous position, she gave another hefty jerk of the watercraft. Looking at Tails, she grinned sheepishly. "And, 'ere I was doubtin' the bladdy magic existed!"

Bright lights shot from behind them, shortly followed by splashes which suggested impact on the water. Giving an annoyed huff, the captain controlled the S.S Marine with much needed effort and care, being careful to topple or fall off the jet-ski itself. The S.S Marine surfed elegantly on the rippling waves, it's owner's teeth clenched as she steered clear of any obstacles.

As they remained this way, for what seemed to be an hour, Tails took this convenient time to think, wondering of the possibilities which may lie ahead of him. Carefully, he pulled the wrist device from behind his back, hoping to search for some previous clues whilst not overlooking them. On command, the screen booted up, causing Tails to immediately read the menu, scanning swiftly for the correct option needed. As he reached 'Previous Readings', he hesitated, as if considering the decision carefully, or trying to predict it in the least.

Hesitation was replaced with determination, as the kitsune shook his head before tapping the option, which was followed by the irritating 'Loading' button. Moments passed, as he tried desperately to hold on to the side of the seat.

Marine was squealing with excitement, as if she hadn't had so much fun in her life, despite the fact that she had done before.

Ignoring the racket, Tails glanced at the readings, which were previously from that of the scientist's invention.

He wanted to know _exactly _what Eggman had tried to fire at him.

At that thought, he gave a shudder, imagining himself like Sonic in the present.

Bad idea.

He pushed the thought out of his mind quickly, not wanting to come across it again.

He tapped a few more buttons on the device, causing a unique screen to pop up, which represented many lines going up and down. With bafflement, the fox watched as the meters fell upwards, and downwards. Luckily, recording the weapon's energy levels had proven somewhat useful to his aid. He eyed the readings incredulously, inspecting every bump and low ditch. As he proceeded to see if such readings had a certain source, or story, to them, the boat turned yet again, causing the fox to almost fall out of it's seat. Before he, himself, could fall into the watery depths, a tanned, gloved hand grabbed him before he did so. Unfortunately, the device fumbled about within his fingers, and, to his dismay, fell into the ocean-like area below.

Pupils truly dilated, as they watched the device dive into the purple liquid.

His hope withered slightly, as he pushed a gloved hand under the sea, trying to fish out the device before it was truly lost forever.

That was his only hope to help Sonic, having watched the weapon do the intended thing with his very eyes.

He had to get it.

Before he could do so, however, the raccoon pulled her friend up, almost wildly as they took another turn.

"By strewth, Tails! Ya' don't jus' pop over the side like that!"

Tails hopelessly watched the area where the useful device once sank move away from view. As he turned to face the female, shock filled his blue irises. His gloved index finger pointed towards a thick, cement wall.

"MARINE! LOOK OUT!"

"Wuh-what...?" Marine turned her head to the front again, obviously not paying attention. Her mouth opened slightly. "Oh, crikey."

**BOOM!**

The pieces of the jet-ski flew everywhere, causing the two sat on it to roll onto the side-path, their eyes alight with astonishment.

Rubble fell from the wall, covering the whole area with debris.

The young kitsune spluttered as he pulled himself up, weakly glancing about. Shielding his eyes from the dust, he moved his eyeballs about, looking for the other passenger once aboard the S.S Marine. He breathed ruggedly while limping forward, eying the debris with suspicion and worry, both.

"Marine...?"

No debris moved.

He heard no Australian accent.

His tails drooped, as he sat down on a nearby rock, staring at his shoes.

"I'M RUINED! BLADDY RUINED, I TELL YA'!"

Tails almost jumped out of his fur.

"MA' ADVENTURIN' DAYS ARE OVER! OVER! NO MORE TREASURE! NO MORE FUN OF THE SORT! NO MORE ADVEN—"

"Marine? What're you doing?" Tails looked slightly puzzled as he stood up, tilting his head to see the raccoon behind a misshapen rock. The raccoon jumped in front of the fox, her arms frantically flailing. They calmed down for a moment.

"Oh, hey there, mate!" A few moments later, she began again. "I WON'T GET ANYWHERE! I'LL BE A BORIN' NOBODY! BABY S.S MARINE IS DOWN! WHY, OH, WHY—?"

'Why does she have to be so melodramatic?' Tails sweat-dropped, before interrupting, "Sorry... Could we get back to this later...?"

"Oh..." The female sighed. "I guess so... But ma' baby a'll never be the same again!"

"I would fix it up... but I don't have time."

A red vein bulged on Marine's head. "WHADDYA' MEAN YA' 'DON'T HAVE TIME'?!"

"I... I have to find out what happened to Sonic..."

A confused expression fell on the orange mammal's face. "Sonic...? Ya' mean he's ill, an' stuff?"

Tails didn't answer; he was too busy looking to the centre of the lake, where, somewhere, the device sat. The concerned expression was clearly shown, to which Marine frowned a little.

"Tails? Mate? Ya' bein' blank! Y'ello!"

'_Don't worry, bud. I'll be fine, you'll see!'_

Tails clenched his fist, gritting his teeth as he pictured the madman giving poor Sonic even more orders. It made his blood boil.

Marine tilted her head, folding her arms as she placed one hand on her muzzle. "Hm... Somethin's up, 'round 'ere. What've I missed?"

**s-S-s**

**Tails has lost the thing which could unravel the mystery about Sonic! What is he gonna' do now, though? But, we know that Tails doesn't give up that easily, don't we? Why am I asking all these questions when I should be typing up the story?**

**Well, I will be getting on with the next chapter. **

**A thank you to Ember, and Guest who reviewed the last chappie! ;)**

**-Toxic : )**


End file.
